Calivon
The Calivon are a highly intelligent species from the Calivon system. They view all technologically less-developed species as inherently inferior and no different than primitive animals. Consequently, Calivon frequently view those species as mere amusements and keep specimens in their zoos. Description The Calivon are one of the most technologically advanced species in charted space, and view those around them as physically and mentally inferior. Because of that, other species find the Calivon to be condescending and a-moral. However, the Calivon do treat other advanced species as moral equals, such as the Kaylon. Calivon technology is well beyond capabilities of the Planetary Union of the early 25th century. The species uses teleportation, which the Union cannot, and holographic generation, which the Union adapts in early October, 2419. Calivon computers can scan ships' entire databases in mere seconds and manufacture fictitious holographic displays. For example, after a Calivon buoy scans the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]]'s library and generates a holographic version of Captain Ed Mercer's father, Ed remarks: "buoy's computer even knew to make my dad talk about his colon. That's an advanced technology." The Planetary Union forbids contact with the Calivon or entry into Calivon space. As Admiral Tucker explains: The Calivon are a very technologically advanced race. And they view any species at a lesser technological level as inferior. In the way a sentient being might view an animal. We do not want to engage them in any way.''Episode 1x02: Command Performance Biology The Calivon are humanoid in appearance and small in stature, with bright red skin and yellow eyes. Their ears are long and pointed while their crania are larger relative to their bodies than most other humanoid species. Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline in which the Kaylon won the Battle of Earth, they had made no known engagement against the Calivon despite proceeding to wipe out half the known galaxy in less than nine months. The word was that the Kaylon were reserved in regards to the Calivon since they would come close to an even match.Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken'' Production Administrator by the show's wardrobe designer Joseph Porro and illustrator Luca Nemolato.]]The Calivon were one of the most quickly designed alien species of the show, taking Howard Berger, make-up department head for Season 1, only two drafts before finding the desired look."PLANETARY UNION NETWORK: EPISODE 20". Planetary Union Network. June 17, 2018. Calivon zoo administrator sketch 1.jpg|Calivon zoo administrator costume sketch V1 Calivon zoo administrator sketch 2.jpg|Calivon zoo administrator costume sketch V2 Calivon civilian sketch 2.jpg|Calivon crowd costume V2 Calivon crowd sketch 3.jpg|Calivon crowd costume V3 Calivon zoo administrator sketch 8.jpg|Calivon zoo administrator costume sketch V8 Trivia * Only a single Calivon name is known, Nidal, which is said by a mother to her child while watching a Human exhibit at a Calivon Zoo. * The Calivon system is guarded by patrol ships. See also * Calivon Zoo Appearances *''Episode 1x02: Command Performance'' *''Episode 1.5x04: The Word of Avis, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken'' References Category:Species